Cradle Robbing
by Sparkly Palm Tree
Summary: Or: It's Valentine's Day, and Zatanna's got a not-so-small crush on a certain Boy Wonder. Only Problem? It seems like Robin's already got plans. . . Chalant and Implied Dibs


_i don't ship either chalant or dibs more than the other, or even at all, but I ADORE jealous characters and this little baby popped into my head. So I wrote it down. Enjoy Dibbers and Chalanteans! T.T I don't own_

Zatanna was officially freaking out. Ok, so she'd been freaking out for the past couple days or weeks or maybe even months about this, but who wasn't pumped up for Valentines Day? Especially when you had a crush on the Boy Wonder. The Boy Wonder, whose best friend in the whole wide world had assured you that it was a mutual attraction. That kiss on New Years had to mean something, right?

Robin had been jittery for the past couple days. Kid Flash had smirked and elbowed him, but instead of making a sarcastic comment on Artemis and Wally, Robin had just blushed and elbowed him, keeping his head down.

Wally had even asked him if he had plans for anyone special. Robin's cheeks had reddened adorably and he'd mumbled something under his breath.

The whole team - minus a certain bird - had gathered at the mountain. Well, Kaldur and Raquel were out on the beach, doing who knew what, but she didn't worry. They were the oldest, and they- ok, Aqualad was way too responsible for things to get out of hand.

M'gann, Conner, Wally and Artemis were all cuddled up on the couch, watching a romantic comedy. Admittedly, only Wally was watching it. Artemis was asleep and the Aliens were making out.

And Zatanna? Well, she was waiting for Robin. She wasn't sure if he was going to make the first move, so she had prepared a spell that would bring some. . . ahem, _ambiance_ to the mountain.

Of course, as the youngest, they wouldn't do anything as drastic as the other couples. She was fourteen and Robin was only thirteen, not to mention the Batman was his dad. But a year in age difference didn't make her a cougar wife, right? Not that they were married. Or in want of relationship like _that_. Or even dating. But hopefully that would change tonight. The dating part.

Wally barked out a laugh as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth. "Geez, where is Rob? He'd love this movie. He was supposed to be here by now, anyway."

 _Recognized: Robin B-01_

She grinned at the redhead, trying to bury her growing excitement. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Artemis sat up at the sound of the Zeta Tubes just in time to see a scarlet clad ninja hurtling towards the couch. Her eyes widened as she ducked behind it.

Robin flipped onto the sofa with four somersaults and what she could only describe as a squeal.

"Dude! Dude!" Robin shrieked, grabbing Wally by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "Dude!"

Wally grinned wildly at the younger boy. Zatanna got a good look at the Boy Wonder. "Dude!" The speedster yelled back.

His hair was even messier than usual, uniform crooked like he'd rushed putting it on, and his cheeks were bright red.

"I did it! I did it! I finally did it!" Robin laughed that adorable cackle of his.

Kid Flash's smile grew even more. " _Aaaaaaaaand_?"

Robin flopped back on the couch, eyes closed in bliss. "She said yes!"

Zatanna's heart sunk. She hated whoever this 'she' was instantly. She'd known him for months. How long could this girl have known him? _Forever, probably,_ the practical part of her head said.

"And! _And_! Get this!" Robin squealed, flipping off the couch to perform an awesome aerial trick. "She _kissed_ me!"

M'gann and Superboy looked up from their lip lock to stare at their youngest teammate. Teammate. That's all she was to Robin.

Wally's eyes widened. "Whoa! Are we talking about the same girl here? I think she'd be more likely to like, punch you or something."

Robin laughed again, sounding incredulous that he'd actually gotten a date. Zatanna didn't find it hard to believe at all. "Yes!"

"Congrats, man! You got a super hot redheaded chick that's _not_ into you for your money!"

"His money?" Artemis asked, looking between the boys and Zatanna. She sent her a look like ' _what is happening?'_ Honestly, Zatanna didn't know.

Wally grinned even wider, fist bumping Robin. "Yeah. His daddy is like, the richest man on the east coast. He attracts a lot of girls that way." Zatanna hadn't been into him for his money.

Robin flushed even more, and smacked Wally. "Shut up!" He hissed. "Secret ID!"

Wally rolled his eyes, snickering. " _So_ sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Just forget I said anything. As usual."

Conner looked confused, forehead crinkled. "Aren't you too. . .young for those things?"

"You _are_ only thirteen," M'gann added sweetly, but her eyes sparkled.

"Age is but a number, Miss M! True love doesn't wait for anything!" The acrobat cried dramatically, hand on his heart as he flopped next to them on the couch. The green girl giggled at his antics, wrapping a sisterly arm around him.

"Isn't she like a year older than you too?" Wally snorted. "What are you still doing here anyways? Go get your dream girl!" He ruffled his friend's hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Batman's protégé smiled softly as he batted the offending hand away. "I just had to drop something off."

He flipped over the couch and ran to his room.

Zatanna slumped against the kitchen counter. So much for a * _happy_ * Valentine's Day. Didn't St. Valentine get impaled anyways? She didn't know if she was jealous at the ' _super hot red headed chick not into him for his money_ ' or angry at herself for not making a move sooner or mad at Wally and Artemis for encouraging her to plan to make a move on Robin.

Robin dashed back out, something big in his hands. He jogged up to her, blushing even harder than he had been before. He shoved something in her hands, before leaning over to peck her on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Zee," he grinned up at her, before dashing over to the Zeta Tubes.

 _Recognized: Robin B-01_

She put her fingers up to the tingling spot where he'd kissed her, looking down at the giant bouquet of pink, red and white roses in her other hand. She plucked out the pristine note.

She sighed out loud. "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here," she said.

The six words were written in a spiky scrawl.

 _Be as chalant as you like._

 _-R_


End file.
